Eos
by SerenityWinter
Summary: When Sara Lance finds herself hopelessly in love with Felicity Smoak, she tries to ignore her feelings. With romantic tension, vigilantes, and hackers will Sara keep her secret or confess her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Eos**

 **By SerenityWinter**

 **A/N: Cover art courtesy of Huy Dinh at** **.com** **.** **This is my first Femslash story. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Chapter One**

 _Sara_

Rule One: Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl. One rule and I broke it. Of course, it wasn't entirely my fault. It was Felicity Smoak's. She was so smart and kind and beautiful. It didn't take long for me to realize I had a crush on her. I put those feelings away and thought everything was fine. Then things changed.

Despite the fact I was trained to harness my emotion, Felicity started acting cold and distant towards me. I didn't know what I'd done to make her so mad at me. Felicity was the friendliest person I knew, and she would never act like that without reason.

I walked into the Arrow Cave and saw Felicity working with the punching bag. It was extremely abnormal behavior for her. I walked down the stairs, "Plant your feet, strong foundation equals stronger punch."

She punched the bag again.

"Nice," I said, "if this is for self-defense, I'd recommend Wing Chun. It uses your opponent's strength against him. So it's ideal for smaller people like us.

Felicity walked away, "You seem like you can take care of yourself just fine."

She seemed strange lately, "Are you ok?" I asked.

Just then, Oliver walked into the room and began asking Felicity questions about hacking. We never got back to talking about why she was angry at me. All day long, I noticed moments where Felicity seemed irritated and frustrated. I finally had a moment of clarity and realized why things had been different. Later that day, I found myself knocking on the door of Felicity's apartment.

She opened the door and I walked inside the apartment. "Okay, we need to talk," I said.

"Sure, come on in," she said sarcastically.

"You know, don't you."

Felicity took a deep breath, "Know what?"

"I slept with Oliver, and now you're pissed off."

"I'm not mad!"

"It was just a lapse in judgement. There's nothing between me and Oliver anymore. He's all yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

I scoffed, "You are so obviously crushing on him. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell."

"I don't like Oliver!"

"Ha! I've seen the way you look at him. Especially when he's on the salmon ladder."

I imitated Felicity, "Oh, Oliver. Your abs are mesmerizing. I simply can't get enough."

She rolled her eyes, "That is completely inaccurate, and not even relevant. I don't have time for this, Sara."

"Admit it and I'll leave."

"It's not true."

"Either forgive me or admit you like Oliver."

"I don't like him," Felicity insisted.

"Why not?" I pressed.

"There's someone else, okay?" Felicity said loudly.

I didn't notice it, but apparently we'd moved closer during our argument. I could hear her breathing. I looked down at her and we made eye contact for a moment. Felicity cleared her throat, "I should go."

She began to walk towards the door, "Wait, this is my apartment."

"Yeah, I'll go," I said.

I went back to the Arrow Cave and laid down. Despite my efforts, I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see it happening all over again. The argument, us moving closer together, the nearly nonexistent space between Felicity and I. Most of all, I couldn't stop thinking about what she said. Someone else. With all my heart, I wanted to believe she was talking about me.

 **A/N: Chapter Two coming soon. Likes and reviews appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

- **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, DC, or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **A/N: I can't really say anything without giving away spoilers. I thought this was a pretty good chapter and I'm pretty impressed that I wrote it so quickly. Main idea: Don't forget to review and enjoy the story :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Rule Two: Never get too fucking attached. It was a bit late for rule two at that point. The next day, I avoided Felicity. When she left the room, Oliver approached me. "What's going on with you and Felicity?"

 _Shit, he noticed._

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Sara."

"I just don't feel like explaining it right now. Let's get back to work. Tockman's still out there."

Thankfully, he left it at that. At least for now. I was able to dodge questions for the rest of the day. Of course, that all changed 24 hours later. Felicity was able to track down where we suspected Tockman was hiding. Oliver and I suited up and went to the warehouse. From the surveillance, the building appeared to be unoccupied.

We snuck in through the windows, weapons at the ready. What we weren't ready for was the two henchmen waiting inside. The fight was brief, but we rounded the corner and came face to face with five more. The Green Arrow was busy fighting two of them and the other three circled around me.

I gave one of the henchmen a roundhouse kick to the head and turned around, swinging my bo staff. I swept the feet out from the second henchmen and struck the third in the neck. I gave Oliver the signal and we moved into the next room.

It was completely empty. There was only a desk with a computer on it. We moved over to the desk. Oliver and I glanced at each other before he pressed a button on the keyboard. Just three words appeared on the screen. YOU'RE DEAD, CANARY.

I noticed a device resembling a USB sticking out of the computer port and grabbed it. I could feel my heart pounding inside my chest as Oliver and I rushed towards the door and we heard gunshots. It was all just a blur. Punches, kicks, strikes, and pain. All I remembered was the sound of gunshots, traffic, and then pain.

Everything was blurry. I could see the outline of a worried face. "Sara, Sara…"

My vision focused and I could see Felicity standing above me. "Felicity?" I mumbled.

I tried to sit up, but she gently pushed me back down. It was then that I realized I was half naked.

"You need to lie down," Felicity said, "you were shot."

"What?" I asked.

"There was an exit wound, so I didn't have to dig the bullet out of you. Are you feeling okay?"

"I think so… my brain feels fluffy," I smiled.

"Yeah, that's the painkillers."

"Bitchin'."

Felicity smiled.

"Where's Oliver and Diggle?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. Can you stand?" Felicity helped me up and assisted me with my tank top.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to my place. You need to rest and I need to keep an eye on you."

 _Felicity_

I let Oliver and Diggle know I was taking the rest of the day. During the car ride, Sara hummed the _X Files_ theme song and then proceeded to say, "Ah, I love _Star Wars_."

When we got to my apartment, I had to spend several minutes convincing Sara to get out of the car. She slung her arm around my neck and I had to distract myself from her muscles.

"Okay," I said as Sara flopped down on the couch, "there you go."

I went over to the cabinet and grabbed a few blankets for Sara. When I got back, she was already asleep, snoring lightly. I unfolded the blanket and put it over Sara, tucking her in.

She had this dopey smile on her face. Of course, I was still mad, but it was difficult to be mad at her when she looked like that.

I actually wasn't mad at her. Sara thinking I wanted nothing to do with her because she slept with Oliver was better than her knowing the truth. Sara was so peaceful as she slept, a stark difference from the warrior I'd come to know.

After a moment, I realized that I was watching her sleep. I quickly set up what was the high tech equivalent of a baby monitor. When you're working with vigilantes that are often irresponsible or reckless, it's good to have an extra eye on them sometimes. Especially now. I didn't want Sara to get hurt again. I was so worried about her when I heard the gunshot over the comms, and I didn't want something like that to happen.

Heading to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and quickly changed before going to bed. On my nightstand, I set up the other end of the "baby monitor" so that I'd know if Sara was okay.

I laid down and went to sleep. When I woke up, I heard snoring. I sat up and saw Sara spread out over the end of my bed. Leaning forward, I gently shook her awake. Sara blinked open her beautiful blue eyes, "What's happening?"

"I could ask you that."

Sara looked around and realized she was laying in my bed. "Oh, sorry," she sat up, "what happened last night? I mean, I remember getting shot, but not really anything else."

 _Don't be sorry_ , I wanted to say. Instead, Sara and I sat down while I got the footage from the baby monitor. It started with Sara getting off the couch and saying, "I want a sandwich."

Immediately, the real life Sara's face turned red with embarrassment. "Oh no," she said.

The footage showed Sara walking halfway to the fridge and pausing, "Sandwich. Sandwich," she said, drawing out the word.

On camera, she chuckled to herself, "that's funny."

Sometime later, I watched as Video Sara rambled about Vin Diesel before doing the Peter Panda Dance.

I was laughing hysterically while Sara leaned over the couch to try and grab the phone.

"You do not want to watch that!" Sara said, blushing furiously.

I leaned back and held the phone up high. There was still thirty seconds left of the footage.

Sara grabbed at my phone again as I playfully leaned back, laughing. I heard Sara's voice from the phone singing, "I love you, Felicity," before the sound of loud snoring.

Then, I realized how close we were to each other. I was laying down, my back on the couch. Sara's face was less than a foot from mine. Her strong arms propped her up, so she was above me. Just as she was a minute ago when I withheld the phone and once hilarious footage.

Sara seemed to realize our awkward position and sat back on the opposite side of the couch.

I was the one to break the silence, "So was it true? What you said?" I asked softly.

Sara averted her gaze and hesitated before nodding.

I sat up and crawled forward so that I was almost sitting on her lap. Cupping her cheeks in my hands, I leaned in and kissed her. It was passion and longing and should've happened a long time ago.

I pulled away for a moment, "I should've kissed you that night."

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "Then or now, it still wouldn't change the fact I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed her again and she kissed me back. It was like all the movies and the books and the fanfiction. Everything I'd ever wanted. And it was Sara.

 **A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews so I know I'm doing a decent job. For those of you also reading Snowstorm, chapter three is on the way. Have a nice weekend everyone :)**


End file.
